Souls
Souls are characters in . They are people who have been soul trapped. After which, they are sent to Soul Cairn to wander aimlessly. Interactions Beyond Death The Dragonborn can encounter several lost souls in Soul Cairn during Beyond Death. Typically they only speak a few lines of dialogue, either giving some insight into how they came to be trapped in the Soul Cairn or some plea or cry for help. Notable Souls *Jiub - The famed slayer of the Cilff Racers of Morrowind. *Morven Stroud - A merchant who offer his limited services. *Arvak's master - a soul looking for his undead horse Arvak. Returning Arvak's skull to his owner grants the ability to summon Arvak back in Tamriel. Quotes *''"How dare they cast me from the Battlespire! I will make them pay dearly."'' *''"All I said to Potema was I though she looked a little portly in that gown. How was I supposed to know?"'' *''"I wonder if the fires are still burning in the Imperial City..."'' *''"I must return to the frontline Alessian headquarters at once... lives are hanging in the balance!"'' *''"Want my advice? Never welch on a bargin with the Ideal Masters...they don't take it very well."'' *''"That's the last time I argue with a dremora"'' *''"How could they trick me like this? I was one of Reman's court wizards''" *''"Stay away from the Oblivion Gate I told them, Did they listen? Of course not."'' *''"Madness. It was madness to attack a coven of witches! Why didn't they listen to me?"'' *''"Just step into the painting" he said. Yeah sure... like it's that simple"'' *''"One moment I'm raising a sword against that necromancer, the next moment I found myself here. What happened?"'' *''"My ship... what happened to my ship? Where am I?"'' *''"A soul gem... that's what it was. Then... I must be... Oh, no."'' *''"Beware the dragon Durnehviir, destroyer of souls and harbinger of the fallen."'' *''"Stay away from the crystals or you may find yourself becoming one of us"'' *''"I can't remember how long I've been here. Has it been a day or a century?'' *''"What days is it? What year? What era even?"'' *''"Are you alive? I must be imagining this"'' *''"Must stay away from the Keepers... must stay away from the Keepers."'' *''"Let's kill those... Keeper things and get back to the prison."'' *''"Look at the sky. What kind of place is this?"'' *''"That sky... it feels like I'm being watched. Can't stand it anymore!"'' *''"The clouds, the sky... it's all wrong. Everything's wrong"'' *''"I wonder if my family misses me? I wonder if they're still alive. How much time has passed?"'' *''"I yearn to see the great dunes of Hammerfell once again."'' *''"I miss the warm sunshine. Green grass. Blue skies. I miss being alive."'' *''"I no longer hunger, grow weary or feel anything but loneliness"'' *''"This place tears at me as though I'm still alive and being drawn and quartered. I... can't stand it anymore."'' *''"No one ever escapes. There is no escape. Why would you even try?"'' *''"Emptiness consumes me."'' *''"So this is what it's like on the other side."'' *''"What am I doing here? I don't belong in a place like this!"'' *''"I thought death was a release, not an eternity of torment"'' *''"This accursed place is nothing but a prison without walls."'' *''"The screams... They pierce my mind. I can't stand it!"'' *''"Why can't I just die? I fear I'm cursed to walk this desolate land forever"'' *''"At least the pain is gone..."'' *''"Get out while you can.'"'' *''"Leave me be."'' *''"Is there no end to this nightmare?"'' *"One thousand steps and a thousand more..." *''"Please...end this misery."'' *''"What a horrible place."'' *''"This is no place for you."'' *''"I live in a dark world, where no light shines through. I carry this burden with every step I take." This is a lyric from ''Dark World Burden by Novembers Doom *''"Only those who have suffered long can find the light within the shadows."'' This is a lyric from The Pale Haunt Departure by Novembers Doom *''"Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back"'' This is a reference to Vigo the Carpathian from Ghostbusters II. Appearances * References Category:Skyrim: Undead